modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 509
10 kwietnia 1989 8 listopada 1996 |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly |scenariusz= William J. Bell John F. Smith Bradley Bell |producenci= William J. Bell Lee Phillip Bell Ron Weaver Bradley Bell John C. Zak Hope H. Smith |odcinki= 508. « 509. » 510. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Stephanie jest pewna, że słyszała głos AngeliW Santa Monica, Angela i Todd podbiegają do nieprzytomnej Stephanie, zaś jej przerażona "córka" zastanawia się, co teraz zrobią. Todd siłą odprowadza ją do łóżka i żąda, aby nie zadawała pytań, ale robiła to, co jej każe. Angela zastanawia się, co teraz zrobią, ale lekarz postanawia wziąć to na siebie. Wkrótce, Todd pomaga pani Forrester odzyskać przytomność, podczas gdy ta próbuje przypomnieć sobie, co się stało. Powell stwierdza, że kobieta ma szybszy puls i podwyższone ciśnienie, po czym pyta jej, czy zdarzyło jej się to wcześniej. Stephanie zaprzecza, zaś Todd stwierdza, że mogą być to objawy hipoglikemii. Gdy proponuje on napicie się w kuchni soku pomarańczowego, matka Angeli zerka w kierunku jej pokoju, gdzie córka siedzi nieruchomo na łóżku. Gdy zaczyna rozważać, czy Angela mogła dać jej jakiś znak, Todd zdecydowanie wyprowadza ją z tego tropu. Kobieta udaje się do sypialni córki, przyglądając się jej, a po chwili zjawia się lekarz wraz z sokiem i lekarstwem na uspokojenie dla Stephanie. Pani Forrester odmawia zażycia leków, po czym jest pewna, że wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Todd pyta kobiety, co usłyszała, zaś ona wyjawia, że był to głos córki. Powell upiera się, że to niemożliwe, ale Stephanie jest pewna, że Angela przemówiła do niej. Lekarz wmawia kobiecie, że potrzebuje ona odpoczynku oraz radzi, aby położyła się w salonie. Stephanie przyznaje, że jest zestresowana, a Todd sprytnie zapewnia, że to się zdarza, ponieważ jeśli czegoś mocno pragniemy, zaczynamy to sobie wyobrażać. Gdy lekarz odprowadza Stephanie do salonu, kobieta zatrzymuje się i przypomina sobie, że przybyła tam, aby zabrać Angelę do szpitala i nadal ma zamiar to zrobić. Todd próbuje wmówić jej, że doznała urazu i halucynacji, ale kobieta jest nieugięta. Zapewnia, że nic jej nie jest, a następnie prosi lekarza, by pomógł jej zabrać Angelę do szpitala. Gdy ten nie jest do tego skłonny, Stephanie postanawia zadzwonić do Erica, aby to on jej pomógł. Dodzwania się do Trish, która ma ją połączyć z mężem, a tym czasem Angela zmienia pozycję, zasiadając na brzegu łóżka. Stephanie, widząc to, upuszcza słuchawkę, nie dowierzając własnym oczom. thumb|left|300px|Brooke proponuje Caroline wieczór we czworoBill zjawia się w gabinecie Caroline z bukietem kwiatów, składając córce urodzinowe życzenia. Spacerówna dziękuję ojcu za pamięć, choć Bill jest pewien, że Thorne ma dla niej lepszą niespodziankę. Caroline mówi jednak, że nie jest tego pewna, ponieważ nie dostała od męża żadnego prezentu i nawet nie wspomniał on o jej święcie. Bill zapewnia córkę, że jego zięć prawdopodobnie szykuje dla niej wielką niespodziankę, ale Caroline nie chce się na nic nastawiać, aby się nie rozczarować. Daje też do zrozumienia, że nie usłyszała życzeń ze strony Ridge'a, co jest dla Billa dobrym znakiem. Spencer jest pewien, że były narzeczony córki zwiąże się z Brooke, na co Caroline stwierdza, że w takiej sytuacji nie muszą o nim rozmawiać. Na odchodne, Bill prosi córkę by zapomniała o wizji przyjęcia, gdyż Thorne prawdopodobnie zapomniał o jej urodzinach. Po jego wyjściu, Caroline wraca myślami do rozmowy z Ridge'em, kiedy przyznała, że poznała jego tożsamość w noc, kiedy zakradł się do jej łóżka a także przyznała, że wciąż go kocha. Gdy wraca do rzeczywistości, ma nadzieję, że Ridge jednak zadzwoni do niej. Niebawem, córka Billa odbiera telefon w sprawie projektu okładki magazynu, gdy tymczasem w jej gabinecie pojawia się Brooke. Caroline jest zaskoczona jej wizytą, a Logan stwierdza, że rzadko widuje ją w scenerii zawodowej. Gdy Spencerówna zastanawia się nad celem wizyty swojego gościa, Brooke wyjmuje zapakowany prezent, wręczając go jubilatce z okazji urodzin. Obserwując zdumienie Caroline, Logan zapewnia, że to jedynie gest dobrej woli z jej strony. Gdy pyta ją o inne prezenty, Spencerówna wspomina jedynie o kwiatach od ojca. Brooke jest pewna, że Thorne również przygotowuje dla niej niespodziankę, a następnie pyta Caroline, czy razem z Ridge'em mogliby spędzić z nimi urodzinowy wieczór. Córka Billa jest zaskoczona, a Logan zapewnia ją że Ridge się ucieszy i przyznaje, że jest to inicjatywa jej samej. Caroline zastanawia się skąd ten pomysł, ponieważ Brooke do tej pory trzymała Ridge'a z daleka od niej. Logan stwierdza, że zarówno ludzie jak i okoliczności zmieniają się. Gdy Caroline pyta rozmówczynię o datę jej ślubu, Brooke stwierdza, że nie zaplanowali tego jeszcze z Ridge'em. Spencerówna jest zdumiona, że w takiej sytuacji Logan chce spotkania we czworo, ale Brooke zapewnia, że nie ma ku temu żadnych obaw. Nareczona Ridge'a chce, aby ich relacje uległy poprawie i chce wiedzieć, czy Caroline zgadza się na spotkanie. Ku jej zadowoleniu, żona Thorne'a postanawia przyjąć propozycję. thumb|300px|Thorne odrzuca propozycję brataW biurze "FC", Ridge przekonuje Thorne'a, że powinni zamówić podwójną ilość tkanin, gdyż spodziewa się wysokiej sprzedaży. Temat rozmowy przenosi się do osoby Caroline, a właściwie jej urodzin, o czym Thorne przypomina bratu. Ridge przyznaje, że cały czas o nich pamięta i zapewnia, że nie jest mu trudno rozmawiać na temat swojej bratowej. Thorne zdradza mu, że planuje spędzić wieczór tylko z żoną, a Ridge zastanawia się, dlaczego brat zachowuje się tak, jakby to z nim konsultował. Młodszy Forrester zaprzecza temu, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy Ridge chce się z nim pokłócić. Podejrzewa, że Ridge nie może znieść faktu, iż jego brat spędzi wieczór z Caroline i zastanawia się, dlaczego to nie daje mu spokoju. Starszy z braci nie komentuje tego, ale oznajmia, że on również przygotował niespodziankę i chce, aby spędzili urodzinowy wieczór Caroline we czworo. Thorne stwierdza jednak, że nie skorzysta z tego pomysłu. Ridge wyjawia, że zamówił stolik w klubie, ale młodszy brat jest nieugięty i przed swoim wyjściem oświadcza, że on i Caroline spędzą ten wieczór tylko we dwoje. Odcinek 0509 Odcinek 0509 Odcinek 0509 Odcinek 0509 Odcinek 0509 Odcinek 0509 Odcinek 0509 Odcinek 0509 Odcinek 0509